International Heart Disease Epidemiology concerns follow-up of 13,848 men aged 40-59 at entry examinations extending over 1958-1966 in 8 countries including the U.S. Seventeen of 21 cohorts are "chunk" samples of geographically defined areas with an average of 95 percent of all the men of the age permanently in the areas actually examined, followed with frequent checks of deaths and major disease and re-examined at 5-year intervals. Examinations are by international teams. Attached sheets summarize the make-up of the cohorts. Electrocardiograms are coded (Minnesota Code) at the University of Minnesota which also is the locus for classification of examination and death records, final diagnoses and all statistical work. Dr. Alessandro Menotti of the Centro per le Malattie Cardiovascolari of Rome and Dr. Henry Blackburn of the University of Minnesota review all clinical and death records for final diagnosis. This renewal application asks support to complete the 10-year follow-up of all cohorts, to collect 15-year mortality data on 9,905 men in 13 cohorts, for statistical work-up and publication of the major findings. The project seeks to compare, in respect to deaths and incidence of heart disease and stroke, samples of men differing in mode of life, and to discover and measure relationships between clinical events and individual characteristics of the individuals with multivariate methods. It is believed the results will be useful in efforts to prevent premature heart disease and death.